A Nightmare on Elm Street 7: Mirror Images
by Firebird 13
Summary: Nancy: dead, Kristen: dead, Alice: dead. With no one left to stand in his way, Krueger is set to take over the dream world. But there is one thing he didn't count on. The powers of his most hated enemies have found a new home
1. Freddy's Dead?

Freddy Kruger:  
Mirror Images.  
  
Nancy: , Kristen: , Alice: . With no one left to stand in his way, Krueger Is set to take over the dream world, but there is one thing he didn't count on. The powers of his most hated enemies have found a new home  
inside of the only person to ever escape Freddy's glove.  
  
Maggie was sitting at her desk, thinking. She had killed her father, Freddy Kruger and yet, she felt as if the horrors that she, Tracy, and Doc had went through to kill him were just a prelude to something that was just around the corner.  
  
"I'm tired," she said, "I'm going to bed Tracy."  
  
Tracy looked over the back of the couch and said,  
  
"Ok, but are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"Is what safe?"  
  
"Going to sleep, I know we got him, but I still feel like it's not over."  
  
"I know," said Maggie as she walked up to bed.  
  
Tracy turned around and started to watch the news again. Ever since Maggie offered for her to live with her, she had been watching the midnight news to see if Freddy showed any sings of his return. It had been three years of nothing and by now, Tracy was convinced she was being paranoid. But something in the back of her head told her not to let her guard down.  
  
"And in other news," Tracy jumped up and glued her eyes to the screen, "A local boy was found dead this morning in Springwood (Author's Note: In Freddy's Dead, Springwood is a town that is visited by the characters, not where the action takes place) with four claw like gashes going from his throat to his pelvis. Police are at a loss as to who might have been responsible for this, but they say it might be an imitation of the famous 'Springwood Slasher' murders. We will keep you posted as more information comes in."  
  
Tracy sat there in disbelief, not wanting to believe that Kruger could be back, and wanting to believe that it was just an imitation. She knew though, both in her mind and in her heart that he was back  
  
"Maggie!" she shouted, running up stairs to wake her up.  
  
Maggie however, was far from asleep, she had seen the news on the T.V. in her room and was both shocked, scared, and pissed.  
  
"Maggie," Tracy burst into the room, "He's back Maggie, Freddy's back."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well what are we going to do?"  
  
"Call Doc, he might know."  
  
As Tracy ran downstairs to call Doc, someone in Hell was laughing to himself.  
  
"Someone forgot to take their drugs last night. Just five more and I'll be able to get back in to the dream world and they'll be able to find me."  
  
He may have lost his dream demons and he may be trapped in hell, but every once in a while, someone would dream about him and he would be able to kill them and take their soul and each time he did this, he would gain a little more of his power back. It had been three years and he had almost gone insane with waiting.  
  
"Oh well, a couple more deaths and I'll regain my power without them."  
  
So that was that, He decided to wait. He wouldn't have to wait long however, for in a town a great deal of miles away from Springwood, a girl named Alice Johnson was saying goodnight to her son Jacob.  
  
"Remember," Alice said, "you're in control."  
  
"I know mom," said a 13-year-old Jacob.  
  
"Ok, night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Jacob was walking down a fairly creepy hallway, shaking as he walked  
  
"This is my dream. I'm in control," he kept saying.  
  
Suddenly, he hears an all to familiar screeching noise, like a steel claw on metal. Jacob whipped around and saw nothing, as he turned around he thought he saw a shadow move.  
  
"I'm in control," he said.  
  
"Are you, piglet?" said a low gritty voice.  
  
Jacob whipped around, nothing he looked up, nothing, he looked to his left, nothing, when he looked to his right, he saw a man wearing black pants, black boots, the infamous red and green sweater, and on top of his burn scarred face was this man's favorite brown, snap-brim fedora.  
  
"I'll ask you again piglet, are you in control."  
  
Jacob looked in to this man's eyes, blood-shot and dry, and let out an ear- piercing scream.  
  
"MOM!" 


	2. One two, Freddy's coming for YOU

Freddy Kruger:  
Mirror Images.  
  
A cry of "MOM!" made Alice turn around in her sleep. Before she had anywhere else to look, she saw Freddy holding up Jacob in a mirror next to her shoulder.  
  
"Jacob," she shouted, "hold on, I'm coming."  
  
Concentrating with all her might, she opened her eyes and saw Freddy poised for the kill.  
  
"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" shot from her mouth before she could stop it and she launched herself feet first at Kruger.  
  
Freddy didn't even have time to look as Alice's foot collided with the side of his head. As Freddy flew away, Alice knelt by her son.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Jacob shook his head.  
  
"Well now, this is a surprise."  
  
Alice and Jacob jumped up.  
  
"I come for the brat and I get the bitch."  
  
"You're not getting anything except a one way ticket to hell!" Alice shouted, "Jacob, wake your self up, I'll handle this."  
  
Noting the serious tone in his mother's voice, Jacob did as he was told and as soon as he disappeared, Alice turned to face her nemesis.  
  
"Hi Alice, long time no see."  
  
"A shame it couldn't have lasted longer."  
  
"Oh don't worry, it won't last much longer. Not for you anyway."  
  
Seething with rage, Alice lunged at Freddy in much the same way Kristen had and like before, Freddy grabbed Alice and lifted her over his shoulder. However, Alice remembered what had happened then and she flipped over him, grabbed his arm and threw him through the wall.  
  
"Way to go Alice," said a familiar voice, Alice turned around and saw Dan, the father of her son.  
  
Filled with joy, she ran at him.  
  
"Don't do it!" shouted a voice.  
  
Both Alice and Dan turned to the source of the voice. It was Nancy Thompson.  
  
"What do you mean don't do it?" asked Dan and Alice.  
  
"He used this trick before to kill me, he took the form of my dad who had died moments earlier. Don't make my mistake."  
  
Alice and Dan looked at each other. Even though this was just a dream, it had been 13 years since she had seen him and now that he was here, she was going to enjoy this. That is, if Freddy would let her.  
  
"That's the problem with this job, I can kill as many as I want but their souls can come back and fuck things up," before Alice could do anything, Freddy stabbed her in the back and lifted her up, blood flowing into his face.  
  
"Like I said, I come for the brat and I get the BITCH!" Kruger shouted as he twisted his fingers and cut her spine in half.  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Dan as he launched himself at Kruger. Laughing his maniacal laugh, he disappeared and let Alice's bloody body fall to the ground.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen, now there's nothing that will keep him down when he gets his power back."  
  
"Who are you?" Dan asked  
  
"I'm Nancy Thompson, my friends and I were his first victims after this dream business started. I got away, but he caught up with me when I was working at a mental institution with kids who were his new victims six years later. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dan, I was one of his victims too. And like you, I got away the first time but he caught up with me a year later. I'm also the father of her kid."  
  
Nancy smiled, "I'd say congrats but now that you're dead, I guess you've never seen him."  
  
Dan shook is head but at that moment, a boy with curly dark hair and a shirt that was a little too small for him walked into the room.  
  
"Nancy, we've got a problem, some kid is thinking about Kruger."  
  
"Why is that a problem Glen?"  
  
"Because the kids falling asleep."  
  
As Zach was getting in bed, he was thinking about what he had seen on the news. He had known who the Springwood Slasher was, he was Freddy Kruger, and he had nearly be killed by him twice. Once when he was alive and once after the dreams started. When he was alive, Zach had fought to get away from him and succeeded when he used the dirtiest move he knew, he kicked Kruger in the balls. When the dreams started, Zach got away by fighting him off once again, but not before delivering his own one-liner. Even though Zach didn't know it, he was exactly like Freddy Kruger. The only difference was that he was on a different side. Sighing, he looked to his left and saw the bottle of hypnocil; the wonder drug of Elm St. was what the parents called it. It was a drug that prevented you from dreaming. Zach thought about taking some, but he was too tired and it was easier to fight Kruger in the dream. 'Which is right where I'm headed' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
As Zach walked forward, he found that he was walking right for the all too familiar house on Elm St.  
  
"Screw this," said Zach and he turned around.  
  
"Funny," he said, "it's sunny out. These dreams never have even halfway decent weather."  
  
"One, two Freddy's coming for you."  
  
Zach whipped around and saw six kids all dressed in white clothing, playing with a jump rope and singing that god-awful song. Suddenly, the kids vanished and everything went dark and the weather became incredibly stormy.  
  
"That's it Kruger, I'm coming in there and I'll kick your ass."  
  
Breaking in to a run, Zach ducked in side the house just as the door slammed shut behind him. He stood up, shaking.  
  
"All right you ugly, burn-scarred freak. I'm here so why don't you show yourself."  
  
The lights flicked on but no sound came.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Kruger a coward?"  
  
The glove came shooting out of nowhere straight at Zach's head. Zach ducked and swung his hand around to grab it.  
  
"What are you going to do now Kruger? Huh, I've got your glove!"  
  
"Fine, you win," said Freddy as he stepped from the shadows, "but I would like my glove back."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of 'finders keepers'?" Zach said mockingly, and then as if to increase the insult, he slipped Freddy's glove on his right hand.  
  
"I think I could get used to this," he said, waving the glove around and doing some of the finger stuff Freddy did, "You don't mind if I keep it do you?" he asked, perfectly innocently and looking at Freddy as if to clarify the fact he was asking a genuine question.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I would," Freddy said, moving his hand back. Zach looked at him for a second and when he saw that glint in Freddy's eyes he moved his arm up to his head right before his gloved hand thrust at his OWN head. Ripping it off, he threw the glove at Freddy who put it back on.  
  
"Now, I've got some unfinished business to attend to," he said, taking several steps toward Zach who took several back in answer. He wouldn't have admitted it but Zach was freaked out now. Freddy without his glove was one thing, but Freddy with his glove is another thing entirely. Deciding to screw this dream, he concentrated on feeling his actual body, to open his real eyes, to wake up. To his horror, he found he could not.  
  
"What's wrong, can't wake up can you."  
  
Zach was rooted to the spot, he had never been this scared, the last time he dreamed like this, he just woke himself up but now, he couldn't. out of pure terror, he turned around to face Freddy.  
  
"Like I said, unfinished business." Kruger said as he thrust his glove at Zach's stomach. 


	3. The Offer

Freddy Krueger  
  
Mirror Images  
  
Sidestepping out of instinct, the glove missed Zach by centimeters. Gaining some of his courage back, Zach kicked Freddy in the ribs and then roundhouse kicked him upward in the jaw, sending him flying up and over the banister on the second floor. Not wanting to lose him nerve or momentum, Zach jumped up to the second floor where Freddy was getting back up.  
  
"You're getting better," he said, "but remember, you're dream, but my rules."  
  
Deciding to materialize a little help, Zach imagined an M-16 appearing in his hands, and when he looked, there it was.  
  
Grinning he said, "Your rules THIS!!!" as he pulled the trigger, peppering the dream killer with bullets until he was out of ammo. Just as he walked away, Freddy jumped up and when Zach saw this, he just shrugged.  
  
"Didn't think that would work but I've . . ." Zach faltered as he saw Freddy grin and just as he figured out what was going on, Freddy started to spit out all the bullets back at Zach. In an instant, Zach held out is hand and shot a gigantic blast of energy at Krueger, which vaporized the bullets on it's way to its intended target. Freddy didn't have a chance; he was destroyed along with the bullets.  
  
"Take that asshole."  
  
Zach hopped off the banister back down to the first floor and walked toward the door. When he opened it however, the color drained from his face. There were about 500 yellow jackets swarming around outside. Zach slammed the door shut immediately only to hear Krueger laugh at him.  
  
"Did you think I would let you go that easily?"  
  
Zach just stared at him, too scared to speak.  
  
"Oh by the way," Freddy said, "I hope you like my pets."  
  
As Kruger said that, two decayed looking saint Bernard's with flaming red eyes walked out of the doors to Zach's left and right. Then the window in the door shattered and the yellow jackets swarmed around Krueger.  
  
Zach's fear now was beyond terror, or anything he had felt in his life for Freddy had summoned his two greatest fears into the dream, St. Bernard's and yellow jackets (a kind of hornet).  
  
"Freddy please, let me wake up, let me wake up," he pleaded; he could take anything but what he was being faced with now.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Freddy said lightly as his pets launched themselves at Zach.  
  
Just then, Nancy, Kristen, and Alice appeared and the bees, dogs, even Krueger and the house vanished and Zach was again in his room with the three girls.  
  
"What do you want?" Zach asked.  
  
"To protect you," Alice said, "To give you the power you need to beat him."  
  
"No, you don't understand, I can't beat him."  
  
"Yes you can," Nancy interjected, "We saw you fight him. We know you can beat him, you just need confidence."  
  
"Ok, so what do I need to do?" Zach asked, finally becoming himself again.  
  
"Well, that's the problem," Kristen said, "For you to receive and keep this power, you must remain in the dream world for the rest of your life. You'll never be able to wake up. You won't be able to be with your friends, not in reality anyway."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"If you except our offer, you'll live your life in the dream world and when you die, your soul will remain in the dream world while your physical body will eventually decay, but you'll have ultimate control over the dream world, you can go anywhere you want, do anything you want," Alice explained.  
  
Zach opened his mouth to ask about his friends but Nancy cut him off, "You'll be able to summon them to you when they're asleep."  
  
Zach looked somewhat relieved but a sharp screeching noise cut through the air.  
  
"We'll give you a day to think it over," Nancy said quickly and seriously, "Now wake up NOW!" she slapped him on the cheek and Zach snapped his eyes open and jumped out of bed, panting like he had just run a marathon, staring at his bed.  
  
"Zach, honey, are you awake?"  
  
He looked out the window, it was sunny. He looked at the clock, 10:00 A.M.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he began to get dressed. 


	4. Questions Pondered and Plans Formed

As Zach walked to the bathroom, he wondered what he was going to do today. He needed to think about the offer he had been presented with but he didn't know where he could go. As he stared at the bathroom mirror, he examined his face. Nothing seemed different, he still had that light brown skin, those deep, brown eyes, and his black hair that he kept buzzed wasn't anything special. Letting out a sigh, he looked down into the sink. What would he do, if he accepted that offer, he would never be able to do the things he liked or be with the people he wanted again. He'd bee stuck in the dream world forever, and forever was a LONG time.  
  
Looking back in the mirror, he saw that his face had been replaced with Freddy's face! Jumping back and looking behind him, he found nothing. Looking back in the mirror, he saw his face again although it looked freaked out.  
  
"Screw this, it's Saturday and I'm going to have fun," he said as he walked downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Maggie, Tracy, and Doc were gathered in the living room of Maggie's house trying to think of something to do and how Freddy had come back. After an hour of throwing theories back and forth, Doc finally said,  
  
"You know, I don't think he's invading peoples dreams at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Well it's like this, we sent him to hell, where he can't get into peoples dreams, right?"  
  
Maggie and Tracy nodded.  
  
"What if though, the kids are dreaming HIM up? What if he's being pulled into THEIR dreams?"  
  
"Well," Tracy said, "it's the only solution that makes sense."  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Maggie.  
  
"Simple," Doc said, "we go back to Springwood."  
  
Firebird 13: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but it was written only to reintroduce Maggie and the others. The next chapter will be longer but I'm not sure by how much.  
  
Zach: You're not really going to put me in the dream world forever are you?  
  
Firebird 13: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Krueger: If he does, I'll be able to finish some unfinished business.  
  
Firebird 13: DROP IT BOTH OF YOU!!  
  
Krueger: What makes you think you can?  
  
Firebird 13: =materializes a rocket launcher and points it at Freddy= nothing really.  
  
Freddy bolts.  
  
Firebird 13: Thank you for reading and please review. 


	5. Allies meet, and bloody suffocation

Freddy Krueger  
Mirror Images.  
  
It was about 10:30 P.M. They had just crossed the border into Springwood; Tracy voiced something that had been on her mind for a while,  
  
"How did this town get all these teens back?"  
  
"When Freddy was killed," Maggie said from the driver seat, "his sprit lost its hold on those people and when that happened, people started to move there."  
  
"And then the dreams started?" Tracy asked  
  
"More or less," Doc said.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Tracy asked.  
  
Maggie stopped the car and looked out Doc's window at a boy who was sitting on a rock jutting out over a cliff.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you see if he's ok Tracy?"  
  
Nodding, Tracy stepped out of the car and walked towards the person.  
  
'Why would anyone sit on a rock like that?' Tracy asked herself.  
  
"Excuse me, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Zach jumped up at the sudden noise and slipped off the rock. Jumping forward, Tracy landed on her stomach and grabbed Zach's hand. Offering her other hand, Zach took it and Tracy pulled as hard as she could. Finding a foothold, Zach pushed himself up and they both fell back onto each other. Noticing this, Zach shot to his feet. Getting up, Tracy dusted her self off.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem," she said back. For a while, they just looked at each other and Tracy looked into his eyes and she could tell he wasn't about to grope her or something.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Zach," he answered.  
  
"Why were you out here?"  
  
Zach opened his mouth to speak but at that precise moment, Maggie and Doc came running up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Doc asked, panting.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Tracy, answered.  
  
"So who's this?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I'm Zach,"  
  
"Got a last name?" Doc asked.  
  
Zach didn't say anything. The truth of the matter was, he was adopted from an orphanage and had no idea what his last name was, he'd be found wandering the streets one night trying to stay awake (can anyone tell me why, if you think you know, tell me why in your review).  
  
"No," he said finally.  
  
"Well, come on," Tracy said giving him a pat on the shoulder, "We'll take you home."  
  
"Sure," Zach said as they walked to the car.  
  
Five minutes later, Zach had explained what had been going on with Krueger and basically what was going on with the Hypnocil. As it turns out, they had built a Hypnocil plant on the outskirts of Springwood so that Krueger couldn't get to their kids. Doc and Maggie were surprised by this news but understood it after a while.  
  
"So what were you doing on that rock back there?" Tracy asked concernedly.  
  
"Well, there's something I didn't tell you guys. Last night, I was visited by three of Freddy's worst enemies who said they'd give me the power to defeat him but if I accepted, I would be stuck in the dream world. . .forever," he finished.  
  
"Oh," Tracy said quietly, she didn't know why, but she was starting to like this guy. Ever since her dad. . .well, she didn't want to think about that. The point was, she had never gotten any closer to any guy past a friend. There was something about Zach though, something she liked.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do though, there's so much that I wanted to experience in my life, like swimming with sharks, hang-gliding, love..." he finished quietly. He couldn't believe he had said that. He never shared that with anyone. While in the orphanage, no one had ever wanted to be with him and he had lived his life almost completely void of that emotion. Tracy just gave a weak smile and put her hand on his to show that she could understand. Zach looked up at her and she gave that same weak smile and squeezed his hand. In the front seat, Doc and Maggie fought back laughs.  
  
As Maggie, Doc, Tracy, and Zach drove into Springwood, Someone else had forgotten to take his or her Hypnocil and was being chased around the Nightmare house by none other than Freddy Krueger.  
  
"Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry Katie, but I can't do that," said a low gritty voice from around the corner. Unsheathing a broadsword from out of nowhere, Katie swung it around the corner only to have it caught and thrown into the wall. Freddy stepped out of the corner chuckling and twitching the fingers to make those horrible yet cool 'shinking' sounds.  
  
"Be careful when you swing that thing," he said, you might hurt yourself.  
  
Screaming with rage, Katie lunged at Freddy, who slit her throat with his glove. Gasping for breath that she would never gain, trying to get the blood that was flooding her lungs. Freddy the swiped his hand back and Katie's lungs were ripped out of her chest in a spectacular fountain of blood. Laughing his insane laugh, Freddy turned around to leave Katie to die the most painful of ways. Unable to get oxygen to any part of her body, Katie was dead in several agony-filled seconds. 


	6. Offers accepted and powers tested

Freddy Krueger Mirror Images.  
  
"Oh shit," Maggie said from the driver seat.  
  
"What?" Doc, Tracy, and Zach said.  
  
"Almost out of gas, we'll have to spend the night here," she said as they pulled up to a roadside motel.  
  
Getting out of the car, the four people walked up to the lobby and asked if they had rooms available  
  
"Why yes we do madam, rooms 102 and 103," said the landlord, handing them their keys.  
  
"Thank you," said Tracy.  
  
An hour later, Maggie and Doc were sleeping in their room as Tracy and Zach were thinking about the choice he would make.  
  
"What should I do?" Zach moaned.  
  
"Well," Tracy said, "if you accepted, you could help us,"  
  
"Help you with what?"  
  
"We're also trying to kill this asshole so if you accepted, you could cover him in the dream, make sure he doesn't kill anyone, while we try to find a way to kill him over in the real world."  
  
"What about you though? What if you dream him up while I'm covering some kid, I can't be in two dreams at once."  
  
Tracy just sat silently for a while when Zach suggested they talk about something else, so that's what they did. They talked almost all night, about friend, their pasts (Zach did find out what her father did to her even though she was reluctant to tell), what they wanted to do in life and eventually what Zach would probably never do. At about 3:30, Tracy and Zach both fell asleep, on the couch, in each other's arms. For in talking about themselves, they had found something in each other and themselves that they had never felt before; love for someone else.  
  
"You know why we're here," Nancy said.  
  
Zach's eyes shot open seeing not only Tracy snuggled up against him, but the three people he didn't really want to see, not now anyway, Nancy, Kristen, and Alice.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said sadly.  
  
"Your choice? Have you made it?" asked Kristen.  
  
"Yes I have," he said.  
  
"It is?" Alice asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he looked at Tracy and said, sorrow dripping from every word, "I accept."  
  
Immediately, the three girls closed their eye and Zach began to glow with a blinding white light. Slowly, the glowing intensified until the entire room was filled with it and then, it stopped and the room was returned to its normal light.  
  
"Thank you Zach, now we can rest in peace." Nancy said as all three of them disappeared.  
  
Zach walked over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could, putting a fist-sized hole in the wall.  
  
"Why did I say that!" he screamed, "WHY!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Tracy jumped up off the couch, looking at Zach.  
  
"You made your choice didn't you?"  
  
Zach nodded.  
  
"Not waking up are you?" she asked sadly.  
  
Zach shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Tracy, if I didn't take the offer, everyone I care about would end up dead, eventually."  
  
"I know. Heh, it's funny, you're the first guy I've had these kinds of feelings for and then your taken away. For some reason, I find that funny."  
  
They lean in closer to each other but before they can kiss, a screeching noise cuts through the calm atmosphere like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Damn, he's here. Hurry Tracy, wake up and then tell Maggie and..."  
  
Suddenly, Krueger burst from the wall behind Zach, who promptly jumped back in answer.  
  
"One more to go, one more..." and just as quickly as he showed up, he was gone.  
  
"Shit," Zach said, "What time is it?"  
  
Tracy looked at the bedside clock, 5:26.  
  
"It's five-twenty six. Why?"  
  
"Damn, that's enough time for someone to dream him up. Tracy, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way by making the choice I did, but I've got to go now! You'll see me tomorrow night and if there's something you want to tell me, just tell me with your mind, you know how and if you don't, ask Doc," with that, he was gone, to someone else's dream.  
  
In the Nightmare house, Freddy was just about to kill another kid when Zach showed up and kicked him away.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Jacob," he said warily.  
  
"Alice's son?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Jacob, I want you to listen very carefully. Tomorrow, I want you to look out for a group of people that look like this," Zach put his hand on Jacob's forehead and planted the images of Doc, Tracy, and Maggie into his mind, "when you meet them, I want you to ask why they're here and what you can do to help. It would also help if you explained who you are and how your involved with Krueger. Can you do that?"  
  
Jacob nodded and woke himself up.  
  
"Why do you keep getting in my way?" Krueger asked from behind Zach.  
  
"Because I can," he answered simply.  
  
Krueger stabbed at Zach with his glove but only hit air. Looking around in surprise, he found Zach standing on the second floor banister with both arms folded behind his back.  
  
"Looking for me?" he said.  
  
Krueger jumped up to is level and smirked.  
  
"You've gotten a lot tougher since last time, what happened?"  
  
"Not much, I just became superior to you in every way. I even have more control over the dream world than you?"  
  
That must have touched nerve because Krueger suddenly looked very bitter.  
  
"Maybe, but I have the experience."  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
In response to that, Krueger summoned the same dogs and bees he used last time and sent them at Zach. All Zach did in response to this, Zach held out his hand and the dream creatures burst into flame.  
  
Losing his temper, or maybe out of frustration, Krueger ran forward on punched Zach in the head, Zach head didn't budge and Zach punched Krueger in the stomach. Knocking the dream stalker out cold.  
  
"Bastard, sucks he can't die in the dream world or that would've done it."  
  
Getting sick of this house, Zach decided on checking out Tracy's dreams, concentrated on her, but found that he couldn't feel her.  
  
"Must be awake, Oh well, this gives me more time to test out my new powers. First a change of scenery," waving his hand across his field of vision, his surroundings went from that of Freddy's house, but to that of Disneyland. Not matter how old he got, he would always love this place, it was perhaps the only place where you could become a kid again and not get laughed at all the way to hell. Walking pas the front gates, he decided that it was too deserted, so he snapped his fingers and the park was filled with people.  
  
"Now that's more like it, much more welcoming." He said as he walked forward to enjoy the park, line free if and when he wished. 


	7. The obssesion list

10 ways to tell if you're obsessed with Freddy Krueger.  
  
Here is a creative list that I dreamed up when trying to overcome this horrendous writers block. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
You can't see Freddy vs. Jason the day it comes out and you find yourself writing fanfics about Freddy to make up for it and keep Freddy happy with you.  
  
You make (or have made) your own Freddy mask and glove.  
  
You own every piece of Freddy merchandise that you've found.  
  
Every time you watch a Nightmare movie, you wear (or would wear if you had them) the sweater, glove, and hat.  
  
You own the Nightmare on Elm Street box set.  
  
You hate Jason, Michael Myers, Chucky, with a passion.  
  
You commit all of Freddy's one-liners to memory.  
  
You take it as a personal insult whenever someone insults Freddy.  
  
You want Robert Englund to sign your Freddy glove. Only, you want him too sign it as Freddy.  
  
You're reading this fic.  
  
There's the list, hope you like it. As I said before, I would be most  
interested as to how many of these things you do, want, or relate to,  
tell me in your review. In case you're wondering, I fit all of these. 


	8. The way is found

Freddy Krueger: Mirror Images.  
  
Jacob sat up in bed, sweating. He had just had a nightmare about Krueger and he had been saved by someone, shrugging, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Reaching the refrigerator, he looked to see his grandfather asleep on the couch. Opening the door, Jacob took a coke from the side panel.  
  
"I wonder when those people will be coming," he said to him self. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was 5:40 in the morning. Before he could do anything, he fell asleep at the table.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud.  
  
"What, never been to Disneyland?" it was Zach.  
  
"No," Jacob answered simply.  
  
"Well come on, I'll show you around."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to tell you that the people I told you about will be driving a red van with chrome wheels and a sticker on both sides that says 'your awake only one-third of your life, so screw sleep.'"  
  
"Huh, makes sense if you have our problem."  
  
"Yeah," Zach laughed, "I guess it does."  
  
After about an hour of riding rides, Jacob said goodbye and woke himself up to get ready for school.  
  
"You know, since there's no limit on what I can do in this world, I can do anything I want."  
  
As if to prove this, Zach looked at a random passer by and immediately, the poor kid exploded in a shower of gore.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" Zach laughed, in that kind of surprised yet amused laugh, "that was freaking crazy, I didn't think I could do that."  
  
Unknown to him, the kid he just blew up was a real person who, earlier that day had gone to the park. His parents were now freaking out because they just went to check on their son and instead of finding a peacefully resting boy; they found a room full of blood and human body parts.  
  
"You know, I better think of a way to tell the difference between my created people and real people. How about all dream people wear...blue sweaters."  
  
Instantly, all but thirty people in the park had their outfits change to blue sweaters and what ever pants they were wearing.  
  
"There we go, that's much better. Now to relax."  
  
As if it were nothing big, Zach began to float off the ground and then turned to lay on his back, six feet off the ground.  
  
"I wonder what I'm going to do today? I could always go to Japan, or I could go on a sadistic killing spree that wouldn't fit my personality."  
  
"It would fit mine perfectly," said a low and gritty voice from behind him.  
  
Upon hearing that voice, Zach almost fell out of the air with surprise. Turning around, Zach saw the one person that he really didn't want to see, Freddy Krueger.  
  
"Damn it Freddy what do you..." Zach faltered, because he saw that Freddy was holding a kid in his arms, who wasn't wearing a blue sweater.  
  
"I said it before, one more to GO!!!" he shouted as he thrust his glove into the back of the kids' head, staining his finger blades red.  
  
"Damn it!" Zach shouted.  
  
Laughing like a madman, Krueger threw the body aside, letting the blood streaming out of the kids' head to pool on the ground.  
  
"This feels great," he said, "I've got my full power back."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Now, I'm going to kill you, and finish this little feud."  
  
Zach said nothing, only crouched down into a fighting stance. Krueger did not follow suit however and merely raised his hand and a huge copy of the Saint Bernard's he used earlier appeared behind Zach. Zach turned around just as it leaped at him. Jumping up to the top of Matterhorn Mountain, Zach thought the dog wouldn't follow, it did. Bounding up the fake mountain, the dog thought only of the kill, but Zach ducked down as the dog sailed over him and fell to the ground below. Jumping from his perch on the mountain, Zach pulled his arm back, preparing to fire another energy blast.  
  
"It's time to put this bad dog to sleep!" he shouted as he fired the blast and destroyed the demonic dog.  
  
Hitting the ground, Zach looked at the hole he had made and repaired it with a wave of his hand. When he looked up, he saw Freddy standing on top of his mountain.  
  
"Get off my mountain!" Zach shouted as he launched him self at Krueger.  
  
"Oh, so it's king of the hill now is it?" he said.  
  
Zach reached Krueger and punched at his head, Krueger grabbed his hand and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.  
  
"That really hurts, it must be because of those kids he's killed," said a winded Zach.  
  
Regaining his breath, Zach stopped himself in midair.  
  
"You've gotten stronger Krueger, how?"  
  
"Children my friend, always the children."  
  
"Your disgusting, I'm going to take you down,"  
  
"If you think you can, bring it on."  
  
With Freddy's consent, Zach flew down at him. Drawing energy from his surroundings, he channeled it in to his fist, which started to glow, changing color all the while.  
  
"Hope your ready for my rainbow fist Freddy."  
  
Freddy nodded.  
  
"TASTE THE RAINBOW KRUEGER!!!"  
  
Zach brought his fist to Freddy's face, but the dream stalker jumped away and Zach punched the mountain instead, putting a huge crack in it that went from the top, to the bottom.  
  
"You know," Krueger said, "you might have been able to kill me with that move if it hit me."  
  
Zach scowled and flew down at Freddy who simply stood there. Zach landed, only to run off in the direction of the go-karts.  
  
"Think you can catch me Freddy?" he shouted back.  
  
Freddy scowled and tore after him. Jumping into one of the carts, he punched the steering wheel and the car took off, with Freddy chasing him in the car behind him.  
  
"What's wrong, are you running?"  
  
Zach didn't answer; instead, he punched the hood of the car and automated rocket launchers popped out of slots in the hood. He then slammed on the brakes and Krueger's car hit and flipped over Zach's and was destroyed by the rocket launchers.  
  
"HA HA, take that mother fucker!"  
  
Getting out of the car, Zach flew up to the top of the Matterhorn and placed his hand on it.  
  
"I really hope no REAL person noticed the crack. Oh well better fix this."  
  
As he talked, his hand and the mountain glowed a brilliant gold and the crack disappeared.  
  
"There we go, that will be fine," Zach said as he hopped off the mountain to the ground.  
  
Wanting to see if Tracy and the others were asleep, Zach tried to feel their presence in the dream world. Finding only Tracy, he waved his hand and arrived in a dingy house with bras and panties hanging from clotheslines.  
  
"I'm home Tracy," said a low voice.  
  
"Go away Daddy,"  
  
"Now Tracy is that any way to talk to your Father."  
  
Tracy's Dad walked toward her and tried to grope her before...  
  
"Get away from her asshole!" Zach shouted.  
  
"Zach!" Tracy burst out, running to him.  
  
"Hi Trace, having another nightmare?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Hold on," Zach said as he waved his hand and they were in a clearing with trees behind them and a breathtaking view of a plain with brilliantly green grass.  
  
"Did you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, and I can do a hell of a lot more...for instance..." Zach snapped his fingers and several herds of elk, deer, moose, and several flocks of birds shimmered into existence. Snapping his fingers again, he set up a force field that Freddy would not be able to penetrate.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Not much, just stand or sit here with you."  
  
"How sweet. Are you sure you've never had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Are you sure you've never had a boyfriend? Your looks and personality are top notch."  
  
"Touché, but your forgetting what you saw in my nightmare, with a dad like that...I have had a real problem with guys getting near me, let alone touch me."  
  
"What about me? What's different about me?"  
  
"You...your...I don't know, I just trust you."  
  
Taking a huge risk, Zach wrapper his arms around her waist and said, "Enough to let me do this?"  
  
Tracy fidgeted out of instinct but answered him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," she said.  
  
Zach grinned and leaned back enough to fall backward. Tracy shrieked, but Zach slowed their descent and made a blanket appear beneath them a second before they hit it.  
  
"Comfortable?" Zach asked.  
  
Tracy just nodded; amazed about what she was feeling to Zach, she wouldn't have believed it but she would have sworn she was in LOVE with Zach! She didn't know it but the same thing was going through Zach head. Unlike her however, he KNEW he was in love with her but couldn't tell her. Zach was about to try, but Tracy cut him off.  
  
"Zach listen, I...I...IthinkIloveyou."  
  
"What?" Zach asked.  
  
"I think...no...I know I love you."  
  
Zach was stunned. No one in his life had told him that. The fact that he felt the same way was what really got him.  
  
"Tracy," he said, running totally on an impulse, "I love you too."  
  
Immense relief flooded through Tracy. So much that her head started to lean toward his. Zach didn't know what to do and before he could do anything, Tracy's lips were upon his. The warmth that spread through them was unreal and their lips stayed locked for another five seconds until Tracy backed off.  
  
"This is going to be really hard," she said, "I live in the real world and you live in the dream world, how can we keep together?"  
  
"I'll think of something. You better wake up though, you, Doc, and Maggie need to come up with a way to kill Krueger for real."  
  
"Business first, love later right?"  
  
"Right," Zach answered, "But since nobody sleeps during the day, I can afford to keep you company."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this," Zach said as he dematerialized and flew into Tracy's forehead as Tracy woke up.  
  
Jumping out of bed, Tracy got ready for the day but before she had got two steps closer to the bathroom, she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
"I hope you make sure to brush your teeth."  
  
Tracy jumped back out of surprise only to be reassured that she had not lost her mind, just had someone inside it.  
  
"How did you do that Zach?"  
  
"Same way Freddy got into Maggie's mind. Only I'm not trying to use you."  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"You, Doc, and Maggie have to get to Springwood and we'll go from there"  
  
"All right," Tracy sighed as she finished getting ready.  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
"Doc do you have any idea on how to kill him?" Maggie asked out of desperation, for she refused to let her father resume his killing ways.  
  
"Not really, the only thing I can think of is to destroy everything that connects him to this world but we have to find out what those are."  
  
"I think I know what those are."  
  
"What?" Tracy asked.  
  
"I have to borrow your body for a second, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Immediately, Zach took over Tracy's body and was speaking out of her mouth with her voice.  
  
"Those items would be his house, whatever is left of his body, and his glove. Problem is I don't know how we could destroy his bones."  
  
"How do you know this Tracy?"  
  
"Tracy doesn't, but Zach does."  
  
Doc and Maggie freaked out and asked how that it was possible for someone trapped in the dream world to inhabit a real persons body.  
  
"Maggie, do you remember when Freddy hitched a ride in your mind? That's more or less what I'm doing with Tracy."  
  
"Oh, ok. So what did you say about destroying his remains?"  
  
"Well, I know is remains are buried in the Springwood junk yard along with the glove. I think you remember where 1428 Elm St. is."  
  
"All right," Doc said, "then all that's left is to get to Elm St." 


	9. Freddy's nightmare and shadow kills

Freddy Krueger Mirror Images:  
  
"Here we are, Springwood, Ohio," Maggie said in a high, cheery voice.  
  
"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy," Zach said before giving Tracy control of her body back.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing. Five minutes later, after the laughing died down, Tracy asked...  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My parents had a house on Elm St. and my mom left it to me before she was killed in that car accident a year ago."  
  
"Is there room for all three of us?" Doc asked.  
  
"Yeah, there should be."  
  
"Good," Tracy said.  
  
"Ask her what the address is," Zach told Tracy.  
  
"What's the address?" Tracy asked.  
  
"1420 Elm St."  
  
"Thanks Tracy that info will either help us or screw us over."  
  
"Which is it, o mighty dream god?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm only the most powerful creature in the world!"  
  
Tracy chuckled but suddenly felt something leave her mind.  
  
Five miles away, Jacob, sitting in his history class almost succumbed to the biting urge to screw this class and go to sleep. As the teacher rambled on, Jacob decided that it would be safe to risk a catnap, and slowly, his eyes began to close...  
  
"Hey Jacob, Jacob, I need to talk to you."  
  
Jacob opened his eyes and was looking straight into the eyes of Freddy Krueger!  
  
"Holy shit, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Clam down Jacob it's me, Zach!"  
  
"PROVE IT!" Jacob shouted in a shrill voice.  
  
Zach turned around and instantly turned into his real from.  
  
"Sorry about that, I just wanted to see how bad it would scare you."  
  
"Well, you did a damn good job of it."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, those people I told you about will be moving into the house right next to yours on the left ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now you better wake up because your history teacher is about to notice you."  
  
At that moment, Zach withdrew back to his Disneyland paradise and Jacob woke up seconds before his teacher noticed him.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Krueger was wandering around his boiler room, bored to death and tired.  
  
"I can't understand why I'm tried, I guess even psychopathic dream killers have to sleep." Krueger said as he sat up against a pole.  
  
He was walking downstairs, his daughter. Katherine, was asleep upstairs and his wife was in the kitchen doing God knows what. He was going down to his "secret room," thinking of making another glove. Suddenly, an earsplitting screech cut through the air. Whipping around, he looked around but didn't see anything.  
  
"One two Freddy's coming for you."  
  
Krueger whipped around and saw nothing.  
  
"Three four better lock your door."  
  
Freddy was freaking out now, how could someone be doing this to him?  
  
"Five six grab your crucifix."  
  
Suddenly, Freddy flew back against the wall, arms sticking straight out of his side and to his horror, he couldn't move!  
  
As the children sang their song, the screeching noise cut through the air again as a figure walked out of the shadow wearing a red and green-stripped sweater, dirty brow fedora, and steel clawed glove. When the figure stepped into the light, Freddy made a surprised noise, it was Zach.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me, surprised to see me?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I didn't think you slept"  
  
"Hey, psychopathic killers sleep too."  
  
"Guess that's true." Zach said as he raised the glove, clicking the finger blades.  
  
"What are you doing?" Krueger asked.  
  
Zach just grinned an evil grin and Freddy saw flames flick across the blades. Zach grinned again and plunged the blades into the ground, causing flames to engulf the entire room. Freddy was scared now, the only thing that could scare him was fire and it showed.  
  
"Ah ha," Zach said, raising a finger blade as if reaching some conclusion or breakthrough, "So you are afraid of something after all!"  
  
Zach walked toward Freddy, who looked terrified, flames parting as he approached. When he got up to Freddy, he just smiled and plunged the glove into his stomach. Freddy gave a shout of pain, but Zach used his power and turned Freddy into a human torch. As Freddy howled in pain, Zach just walked away and snapped his fingers, causing Freddy to wake up.  
  
Jumping off the pole, Freddy starting to pat himself to make sure he wasn't on fire. Breathing heavily, Freddy felt around for some dreaming kid, finding one, he took off from his boiler room and into the kid's dream.  
  
Blake was walking down the street, whistling to himself, he had just had the best night of his life (I'll leave it to the reader to what happened). He had even overcome his fear of his own shadow (nudge nudge, wink wink)!  
  
"Hey Blake," said a low, gritty voice.  
  
Blake turned around to see the one and only Freddy Krueger standing in the middle of the street.  
  
"Ah man, not you. Oh well, nothing can get me down now."  
  
"Why is that?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Because I just had the BEST night of my life, and I got over my fear of shadows."  
  
"Ah I know what happened to you last night, and I will prevent it from ever happening again."  
  
Freddy flicked his gloved hand up, but nothing happened.  
  
"Is that all you've got? I've heard ghost stories about you and I was expecting more."  
  
"You mean more that what's behind you?"  
  
Blake turned and was faced with his own shadow, holding a pair of scissors. Before he could do anything, his shadow opened the scissors and thrust them at his crotch! Blake howled in pain as his own shadow castrated him! Laughing like a madman, Krueger took a moment to watch the blood pour out from where Blakes balls used to be. Stepping back from the action, Krueger pulled his hand back and this time HIS shadow shot along the ground toward Blake and then stood up, on top of the ground. Still howling with pain, Blake looked up at the shadow and knew in that moment, as the shadow's gloved hand shot toward his throat, that he would NOT be waking up. 


	10. Author's Note

Hello faithful readers, no this is not a chapter, just a note. I have seen Freddy vs. Jason and think it is the best movie I have ever seen, I would even venture to say, in my opinion, it is the best movie ever! Freddy kicks the shit out of Jason. Ha, take that Jason fans!  
  
Anyway, some of the stuff in my fic is from Freddy vs. Jason, the shadow kill for instance. Some of Freddy's one-liners will be said too. That's all for now.  
  
P.S. If you haven't seen Freddy vs. Jason, STOP READING THIS FIC, GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO THE NEAREST THEATER, AND ENJOY THAT MOVIE! 


	11. Nightmare Mindscrew

NOES: Mirror Images.  
  
Jacob was walking to the house next to his, intent on meeting the people Zach had mentioned.  
  
"I wonder what they'll be like?" he asked himself as he reached the front door of the one floor house.  
  
Before he could ring the doorbell however, Tracy opened the door.  
  
"Oh hi, you must be Jacob. Come on in."  
  
Surprised, he walked into the house and asked who these people were.  
  
"Tracy."  
  
"Doc."  
  
"Maggie. Or Katherine, that's my real name, I guess."  
  
"Why do you say 'you guess'?"  
  
"Because Freddy Krueger is my real dad and that's what he named me. I was adopted though and my adoptive parents called me Maggie."  
  
"HE'S YOUR WHAT???" Jacob shouted, forgetting he was talking to a stranger.  
  
"My father." Maggie replied calmly.  
  
"I think I need to sit down," Jacob said as he plopped down into the nearest chair.  
  
"So who are you?" Doc asked.  
  
"I'm Jacob. My mom is Alice Johnson,"  
  
"Alice Johnson, didn't she fight Freddy once?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Three times," Jacob said, "Once before she had me and again when she was pregnant with me. She fought him again a couple of days ago, but that time he...he won."  
  
"I'm sorry," Maggie said.  
  
"No, it's ok, I knew if she fought him again she would die, she almost died the second time, but I saved her."  
  
"How?" Doc asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but what happened was that, since unborn babies dream 80% of their day, Freddy used my dreams to get around the barrier my mom put up in her head. To do that, he had to feed me the souls of people he'd killed. In the end, I used the power he had given me to beat him."  
  
"What do you mean the barrier your mom put in her head?" Tracy asked.  
  
"It's like this: Freddy used to use her dreams to get to his victims, but when my mom beat him, she prevented him from using her dreams. Now that he's back though, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Your in luck, we do." Doc said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Jacob asked, speaking slightly faster.  
  
"That's where you come in, we need to know where his remains and glove are." Maggie explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If we destroy them and his house, there won't be anything that connects him to this world anymore. That will help," Maggie continued, reading the look on Jacob's face, "because if nothing connects him to this world, he'll never be able to return."  
  
"Well, I know his bones are hidden in the junkyard and a friend of mine found the glove, but how do you destroy bones?"  
  
"Is there a steel mill in Springwood?" Doc asked.  
  
"Yeah, they tore down the old power plant on the outskirts of Springwood and put up a steel mill."  
  
"Ok, now, can you tell that friend of yours to give you the glove?"  
  
Yeah, but I don't know if he'll listen."  
  
"Well, we've got to try." Tracy said.  
  
"Ok. Now Jacob, do you know where the bones are hidden in the junkyard?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Somewhere in the middle I think," he said dully.  
  
"All right, come back here tonight, we are going to finish this once and for all."  
  
"Finally," Jacob said, "after tonight, it will be safe to sleep again."  
  
"Well now that this is sorted out, I'm going to take a nap," Tracy said.  
  
"Why?" Jacob, Doc, and Maggie asked.  
  
"I need to tell Zach what the plan is," she said as though this was obvious.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Zach was flying over his Disneyland realm trying to think of things to do when he suddenly felt Tracy enter the dream world. Stopping in midair, he concentrated and found himself in the field he had created last night with Tracy, who by the way, was standing in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"What's up Trace?" he asked, floating down to the ground.  
  
"Not much, just thought I'd tell you that we figured out how to send that ass down to hell and keep him there."  
  
"That's good," Zach said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to keep him busy so he doesn't know we're messing with his bones. According to Jacob, when they buried him, he possessed his own remains and fought them that way, so we need you to keep him busy."  
  
"No problem, I've been getting tired of just screwing with his mind."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Zach said before kissing her lips quickly, "Why don't we enjoy each others company for awhile?"  
  
"I thought you said 'work first love later?'"  
  
"Nope, you said that, I just went along with it because I didn't think we'd have time until this was over," he said simply.  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
"Hey check this out," Zach said as he jumped up and did a handstand on Tracy's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" she half laughed.  
  
"Doing a handstand on your shoulders, what does it look like?"  
  
"No I mean how is it that I don't feel any extra weight on my shoulders."  
  
"Oh, Not much, I just don't want you to feel any pressure, so you don't."  
  
"Oh," was all Tracy had to say.  
  
Zach stood like that for a while until he got another idea.  
  
"Hey Tracy, can you stay here for a couple minutes, I just got a great idea."  
  
"Sure, what's the idea?"  
  
"I'm going to scare the crap out of Freddy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple, I know that he seems like he's not scared of anything, but there is one thing that scares him..."  
  
"And that would be?" Tracy asked impatiently.  
  
"Fire, he hates fire."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Set him on fire?"  
  
"Oh no," Zach said, his voice becoming low and gritty, "I've got a much more...how can say this... interesting idea."  
  
In that moment, it was only for a second, but in that moment, Tracy saw a glint in Zach's eyes. A glint that reminded her of Freddy.  
  
"But first," Zach continued as his voice returned to normal, "a change of costume."  
  
He snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed in a brown fedora, red and green sweater, black pants, black boots and of course, the trademark glove. Before Tracy could do anything, Zach disappeared in a blast of flame.  
  
Freddy had just dozed off after killing another kid by turning his braces against him and was walking around his old house when he heard voices.  
  
"One two, he's coming for you,"  
  
Freddy turned around and saw all of his first victims (the kids, not the teenagers) playing jump rope and singing that stupid song.  
  
"Hey kids, get out of my house!" he shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the entire scene changed and they were in front of the house instead of inside it.  
  
Krueger was thoroughly confused now, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on and he didn't like it.  
  
"Didn't you kids hear me," he shouts again, "I said LEAVE!"  
  
The children turn around and Krueger gives a microscopic jump. All of the children bore grotesque wounds and cuts, all of which Freddy remembered. Katie, the girl closest to him, had two deep cuts going from her forehead to her chin. That wouldn't have been so bad had the cuts not cut her eyeballs as well. Dylan, another kid, had four slashes going from the upper- right corner of his face to the lower-left corner. Another kid's eyes were gone, gouged out. A girl to Freddys left had slit wrists and a slit throat. They all had various injuries, all different, save a few that Freddy used more than once because of the pain they caused.  
  
The children the raised their right hands simultaneously and Freddy gave a loud "What the fuck!"  
  
All of the kids had miniature copies of Freddy's glove. They then started to walk towards him and Freddy involuntarily took a step back. Just then, Zach stepped into the background wearing the same outfit as last time.  
  
"Hi children," he said, "having fun?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good, I'm glad, but I've got a suggestion."  
  
All the kids looked at him intently and Freddy shouted, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
  
He was ignored and the children kept their eyes on Zach.  
  
"I was thinking we could play with him even MORE!"  
  
All the children jumped up and down, clapping and shouting like a 5 year old when he or she gets surprised with that new toy they wanted.  
  
"Good, I'm so happy you agree, now lets go play."  
  
The children then resumed their march and Zach went with them. One of the children lunged at Freddy and cut his leg. Collapsing on his wounded leg, Freddy looked up as another kid cut his left arm. Going on the offensive, Freddy swiped at one of the kids, slicing her throat and killing her. The affray continued and more and more kids fell but were swiftly replaced and Freddy sustaind more and more injuries until finally Zach came forward and as soon as Freddys panic peaked, Zach snapped his fingers and Freddy woke up.  
  
Tracy was just beginning to wonder when Zach would be back when he walked out of the trees laughing his ass of.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You should've been there," he said between laughs, "I scared the living shit out of him!"  
  
Zach began to laugh so hard that he started rolling around on the ground.  
  
"The...look...on his...face..." Zach continued to laugh, "you could see it, the panic on his face...ha ha, he was scared, it was obvious!"  
  
Tracy began to laugh to, but for a different reason.  
  
"To think I'm in love with you, what am I thinking!"  
  
"I don't know," Zach said, getting over his laughing fit, "but since we can't procedde until tomorrow, why don't you stay here?"  
  
"I think I will." Tracy said as she settled down.  
  
And so that's how things went, they stayed together all night but going no farther than kissing. As everyone else sat plotting next kills or planning to sneak into the steel mill, the two lovebirds just enjoyed each others company. 


	12. Time to wake up

NOES 7: Mirror images.  
  
Hey everybody, Firebird 13 here, just though I should warn you that this chapter features EXTREME amounts of gore. You want amputation, you got it. You want decapitation, you got it. If you want one of the most EXTREME gore fests on this site, you sure as hell got it! Also, I have a concept for a sequel that I am already planning. I will only write and post it if this fic gets 20 reviews. That said; enjoy the final chapter in A Nightmare on Elm St.: Mirror Images.  
  
"Hey Brad!" Jacob called in the middle of the school hallway.  
  
"Hey Jake, what's up?"  
  
"Actually," Jacob said as he came up to his friend, "something very important."  
  
"Which would be..."  
  
"Its about the you-know-what that belonged to you-know-who," Jacob said in an undertone.  
  
"What, you mean the glove?" Brad said in an even quieter voice.  
  
"Yes, Brad, what I'm about to tell you is very serious and I need your cooperation."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
Jacob took a deep breath and said two words, "He's back."  
  
The dark color of Brad's skin faded almost completely. "Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?"  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
"Brad, I'll understand if you don't want to get involved, but I need you to give me the glove," the bell to signal class sounded, "Look, you have the rest of the school day to think it over, when you have your answer, come to 1420 Elm st." with that, Jacob ran to his next class.  
  
7 hours later  
  
Brad was standing in front of 1420 Elm st. wondering if he should go in or not. Ringing the doorbell, he had only seconds to wait before Doc opened it.  
  
"You must be Brad, come in."  
  
Brad did so and within minutes, was introduced to everyone in the group. He didn't hit it off well with Tracy, giving her a "Hey baby, what's up?" before receiving a look that said, "you won't be if you so much as look at me wrong."  
  
"So what's the deal, how do we stop this guy?" Brad asked.  
  
It took all of an hour to explain it all. Even if this guy was Jacob's friend, he was incredibly thick. After explaining everything, Brad pulled out the glove and asked when they would leave.  
  
"As soon as Jacob gets here." Maggie replied.  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Tracy got up to answer it was Jacob.  
  
"Hey Brad, you have the glove?"  
  
Brad raised a bundle of cloth and shook it, causing the metal to rattle.  
  
"Good, when do we leave?"  
  
"Right now," Doc answered.  
  
Once they were all in the truck, Tracy asked how long it would take to get to the junkyard.  
  
"About an hour," Jacob said, "I rode my bike there after school and it took my about 2hrs. and 45 mins. That's why I was so late, but with a vehicle, it should take between 45 minutes to an hour."  
  
"Ok," Tracy replied as she settled in to take a nap.  
  
"Why's she going to sleep?" Brad asked.  
  
Jacob sighed, they hadn't told Brad about Zach, and they didn't think they should. Brad however, needed to understand the full picture or he might end up just leaving when this got weird, and rest ashured, it WILL get weird.  
  
"There's something I...we, didn't tell you."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
As Jacob explained about Zach, Tracy was trying to find him. Instead of arriving at the field, she arrived at Disneyland. Zach felt her arrive, but was deliberately hiding from her. After ten minutes of searching, Zach finally showed himself.  
  
"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Tracy said, sounding half relieved and half annoyed.  
  
"What is it?" Zach asked.  
  
"We're on our way to the junkyard and we need you to keep him busy."  
  
"No problem, and Tracy, when this is over, I promise I'll find a way that we can be together."  
  
Tracy nodded and began to fade away as she woke up.  
  
Zach sighed, "So here it is...the final fight."  
  
Sighing once more, he snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed in Freddy's outfit, glove always included. In that moment, he knew that if they didn't stop him here, if he won instead of them, he would never be stopped. (sorry if that sounds clichéd). Waving his hand, Zach appeared inside of Freddy's boiler room.  
  
"Freddy!" he shouted, "Where are you? It's time to finish this!"  
  
An ear-splitting shriek cut through the air and Freddy stepped out of the shadows, dragging his glove along a pipe.  
  
" 'Finish this!' he says. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"Nothing really, just the fact that I am sick of you is enough motivation to kill you, not to mention a good motivator is all I need to do something."  
  
Krueger scowled, "You think I'm going to just stand here and let you beat me up?"  
  
"No, but that's what makes it fun!" Zach said brightly.  
  
"I'm not going to lose," Freddy said coldly.  
  
"Neither am I," Zach said, determination dripping from every word.  
  
They rushed each other at the exact same time.  
  
"We're here," Maggie said as they rolled up to the Springwood junkyard. Grabbing a shovel, Maggie, Doc, Tracy, Jacob, and even Brad started the long journey to the heart of the junkyard. Reaching the center, they began to dig in silence, everyone knowing the importance (with the possible exception of Brad) of what they were doing. While she was digging, Tracy was hopping that Zach was keeping Freddy busy.  
  
Zach was keeping Freddy quite busy in fact, but he didn't have time to think as he ducked under a swipe from Freddy's gloved hand. Standing up, he didn't see the elbow that hit him in the face. Staggering back, he took the offensive with a wide right hook. Too wide, Freddy grabbed his arm with his right hand and punched at his gut with the left. Zach grabbed Freddy's fist and then ripped his right arm out of Krueger's grip and punched the dream stalker hard in the ribs, sending him flying into a web of pipes. Zach didn't see this because when Freddy flew, he created a copy of himself that was standing in front of Zach.  
  
"That's a serious new one," Zach said in a tone of sarcastic surprise before getting kicked in the gut and launched into a wall. Then, both Freddys jumped up to his level as he was getting up.  
  
"Ok now I have to fight two, that hardly seems fair." Zach said as he jumped up in the air, coming down, Zach looped his leg around Freddy #1's neck and used his other leg to flip him onto his stomach and simultaneously drive his knee into his back. Looking up, he saw that FK 2 was making to slash his face! Disappearing in a blast of fire, he reappeared behind him in midair. Freddy didn't have time to move before the back of Zach's boot slammed into the side of his head with so much force that he flew 50 ft. to the right. As FK 1 was getting back up, Zach whipped out a rocket launcher and used it to destroy FK 2.  
  
"Damn you," Freddy said as he got up, "If you can handle two, lets see if you can handle THREE!"  
  
This time, two copies appeared and all three rushed Zach. FK 1 slashed at Zach who stepped back, and then rolled over a hunched over Freddy to kick FK 2 in the face and then pin FK 2's throat to the ground and then flipped off him as FK 3 tried to gut him. Taking the offensive, Zach charged up another rainbow fist and when FK 2 leapt at him punched him square in the gut. What happened next was unbelievable, FK 2s body jerked and a blast that bore all the colors of the rainbow erupted from FK 2s back! Zach lowered his fist as FK 2 fell to the floor.  
  
"Anyone else want some?" he asked.  
  
Freddy growled, no one ever, EVER beat him at his own game and yet here this kid was, doing just that!  
  
"I am so SICK OF YOU, YOU STUPID NIGGER!" he shouted.  
  
The change in Zach's mood and face was astounding. His eyes, once brown and calm, were now red and cold, full of anger and hatred.  
  
"Nigger is it? Huh, ok Krueger that does it. You and me, no clones."  
  
"Very well," Freddy answered as he snapped his fingers and vaporized his remaining clone.  
  
They just stood there, staring each other down. Without any warning, Zach charged Freddy and buried his fist in Freddy's gut. Freddy coughed up blood as he was launched off Zach's fist, but Zach didn't stop there. Grabbing Freddy's ankle, he threw him into the floor and then waved his hand, causing blades to appear on the soles of his boots. Jumping up in the air, Zach floated for a while, aiming. Freddy meanwhile was trying to recover from the gut busting punch.  
  
"Damn it, I didn't think the brat could throw a punch like that!"  
  
Not giving his enemy time to recover, Zach dropped out of the air and fell on Freddy's neck, slicing off his head! Laughing a totally insane laugh that resembled Freddy's and with an evil look in his now blood-shot eyes, Zach kicked the screaming head away from the body. Still laughing, Zach walked off.  
  
"There, that's it. Now we go to the steel mill." Maggie said as she tossed the remains of her father in the back of her truck.  
  
As they all plied in the truck, Brad asked one question.  
  
"Would it be much trouble to drop me off at the next bus stop?" he asked, "The whole trip into the heart of the junkyard really freaked me out and I just want to go home."  
  
"Sure," Maggie replied, "No problem."  
  
"Thank you," Brad replied gratefully.  
  
Back in the dream world, Freddy's head shot off the ground and shouted at Zach.  
  
"Hey asshole, do you really think it's over?"  
  
Zach spun around and Freddy grinned an evil grin at him. Zach spun around again to see Freddy's headless body raising it right hand! Zach didn't need another clue; he performed his disappearing trick and reappeared onto of a pole about 30 feet above the action. Ignoring Zach, Freddy's body bent down, grabbed his head and placed it on top of his neck!  
  
"That's much better. Now," Freddy said as he turned to look at Zach, "to end this."  
  
Zach just stood there, staring at him. Suddenly, he looks behind him and sees two Freddy clones above him, gloves raised. Jumping off the pole, he hovered in the air for a moment before another clone grabbed him from behind and held in place. Freddy chuckled as he flew up to Zach's level and smiled at him.  
  
"Idiot," he said.  
  
"Bastard," Zach spat.  
  
Freddy continued to smile as he, without warning stabbed at Zach. Zach had anticipated this and disappeared again, causing Freddy to stab his clone instead! Flying down from his place above the action, Zach planted three swift kicks in the nearest clones chest before spinning around and kicking the head of another clone off, with it's spine coming along for the ride. Growling, Freddy kicked Zach in the stomach before his remaining clone punched him in the back of the head and sent him hurtling to the ground. Slamming into the floor with a sickening crunch, Zach rolled over onto his back to see the two Freddys charging him. Pointing at a pipe, it flew out of its place to throw itself into FK 2. Zach then pointed at another pipe above the incoming Freddy and the end of it became pointed and razor sharp. Zach dropped his hand and the pipe followed suit, plunging itself into Freddy's back. Zach got up and ran out of the way before his nemesis hit the ground. He didn't have much time to brood as FK 2 stabbed Zach in the back. Howling in pain, Zach tried vainly to pull the glove out his back, but to no avail. Then FK 2 pulled the glove out and the slashed Zach's back. Ignoring the pain as best he could, he turned around, thrust his hand into his opponent's gut, and ripped out his intestines! Freddy had gotten up and then pulled out the pipe that was protruding from his stomach, before throwing it at Zach! Zach had just healed the wounds that had been inflicted on him when he saw the pipe flying at him. Using the intestines like a whip, he wrapped them around the pipe and then swung it around over his head and into Freddy's side, sending Freddy onto another catwalk. Zach jumped up as Freddy got up. Jumping up at Freddy, Zach kicked at Freddy's head three time, causing Freddy to block three times. When Zach hit the ground, he aimed a roundhouse kick at Freddy's head; Freddy ducked and blocked another kick to his head but also slicing the leg with his glove! Zach fell down and began to crawl away. Leaning up against a wall, he didn't have time to react as the pipe he deflected with the intestine whip flew at his stomach and drove it's way through him and pinned him to the wall. Freddy then balled up his right fist and four steel tiles floated from the ground and when Freddy flattened out his hand, the tiles threw themselves at the pipe in Zach's stomach, one after the other, pushing it deeper and deeper in to Zach! Freddy was just about to gloat but then Zach, grunting at the effort of what he was doing, began to walk forward...off the pipe!  
  
"Damn it boy, don't you know when to quit!" Freddy exclaimed.  
  
"No," Zach replied, "and neither do you."  
  
Zach then healed the hole in his chest and pointed at the pipe, causing it to fly into his open hand.  
  
"Do you like baseball Freddy?" Zach said as he created a chain and attached it to the pipe, "I love baseball."  
  
Freddy gave Zach a quizzical look before Zach turned the fighting arena from boiler room to baseball field. Zach smiled again as he swung his make shift weapon into Freddy's ribs, causing him to fly in to the wall below the stands.  
  
"Oh yeah, home run!" Zach shouted as he ran around the bases.  
  
Jumping out of the rubble he was buried under, Freddy ran at Zach just as he got back to home plate. Looking up, Zach saw this and swung his weapon again, this time knocking Freddy out of the park!  
  
"Wahoo hoo, GRAND SLAM!" he shouted.  
  
"Tell me Zach," said a low gritty voice from behind Zach, causing our hero to jump to the pitcher's mound, "what do you think of golf?"  
  
Zach looked at Freddy, who was holding a golf club and had a ball at his feet, before turning around, bending over, pulling his pants down, kissing his hand and then slapping his ass. Freddy chuckled and then whacked the golf ball as hard as he could, sending the ball right up and into Zach's ass!  
  
"Ass-hole in one!" Freddy shouted before changing the scenery back to his boiler room.  
  
Extracting the golf ball from inside his intestines, Zach rushed Freddy, slashing at the dream killer with savage ferocity. Freddy managed to catch his arm after awhile and then punched Zach in the ribs, sending him flying back. As Zach landed, his glove scrapped against the floor until it caught on a messed up section of the floor. Stopping so suddenly, Zach felt like his arm had been ripped out of it's socket and as Freddy stepped closer, Zach knew that he was too off guard to retaliate and then Freddy threw his hand into the air and Zach was thrown off his feet. Freddy started moving his gloved hand around in various angles and Zach started to be thrown into various walls and pipes, kind of like a pinball. After Freddy had had his fun, he gave Zach a final throw before being allowed to fall to the ground.  
  
"Aww, tilt." Freddy said as he dropped a very heavy boiler on his foe.  
  
Jumping down, Freddy began to walk toward Zach and wad horrified to see him still alive! Kneeling down and pointing a finger blade at his enemy, he shouted, "Why won't you DIE?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Zach asked, coughing up a load of blood.  
  
"Figured what out?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Why I'm so alike you, in so many ways."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm your mirror image Freddy, I'm all you left behind," Zach said, lifting the boiler off him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like ideas of right and wrong, like notions of good and evil. Have you heard the 'mirror image' theory?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The mirror image theory. It says that for every evil in this world there is a good to counter it. Now, there have been many who have tried to fill that role, and yet you killed them all. The rest of the theory goes that if the evil overpowered the good, like you have, someone would come forward that would be an exact copy except that their personality, while retaining some of it's evil counterparts traits, would be the reverse of the evil one's; kind of writing something backwards and then holding it up to a mirror. Make sense yet?" Zach added coldly.  
  
Freddy stepped back in horror, if what this kid was saying was true, then he HAD met his match! He couldn't believe this, how could some snot-nosed brat be the one to finish him! Zach then jumped on top of the boiler and looked down at Freddy, hands on his knees.  
  
"Do you think of me Freddy?" it was Zach. Freddy looked up, right into his blood-red eyes.  
  
"Do you dream of me, because I always dream about you."  
  
Realization hit Freddy like one of Zach's punches. Those dreams hadn't been coincidence OR nerves, this little bastard had actually invaded HIS dreams!  
  
"You think you can intimidate me you little bitch?"  
  
Zach nodded.  
  
"Your wrong!" Freddy shouted as he charged Zach again.  
  
"Thank God we made it!" Tracy shouted as they pulled up in front of the steel mill.  
  
"I hope nobody's here," Doc said, "It would be a major pain in the ass if someone tried to stop us."  
  
"I agree," Maggie responded, "I really want this nightmare to end."  
  
"Amen to that!" Jacob responded.  
  
As the group walked toward the mill, Jacob walked over to Tracy.  
  
"Hey Tracy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Well, after this is over, how are you and Zach going to be together?"  
  
Tracy let out a depressed yet hopeful sigh, "I don't know, but he said he'd figure out something."  
  
"Good, I don't want another relationship to be broken by Krueger."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tracy asked as they entered the mill.  
  
"My mom told me that Freddy killed my dad before I was born and that she was pretty broken up after Freddy was defeated."  
  
"I appreciate the concern, but I have faith in Zach and I know he has faith in us."  
  
"Ok," Jacob said.  
  
Suddenly, the air temperature shot up and Doc said they must be near a molten steel pit. Sure enough, they were and when they climbed a staircase that led to a platform above the pit, Doc let the bag containing Freddy's bones drop to the floor.  
  
"Here we are," he said, "the end of this nightmare."  
  
Maggie nodded.  
  
"Throw them in Doc, throw them in."  
  
Doc nodded and over turned the bag, letting the charred bones of his friends father fall in to the steel.  
  
"Here Maggie," Jacob said, handing her the glove, "I think you should do the honors."  
  
Maggie nodded and chucked her fathers glove into the molten metal, allowing it to melt and become one with its molten counterpart.  
  
"Now we just have to destroy the house," Tracy said.  
  
So they all packed into the truck and headed back to Elm st. to execute the final stage of their plan. Arriving at 1420 Elm st. Tracy and the group ran inside and filled an empty wine bottle with oil and stuck a rag into the top, a traditional Molotov cocktail. Taking this crude weapon, they walked up to 1428 Elm st. and prepared to end this nightmare.  
  
Freddy flew back into a wall, hitting it hard. Seething with rage, he got up and plunged his glove into Zach's chest. When he pulled it out, he found that Zach was unharmed!  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
Freddy looked at Zach, confusion and fear evident on his face.  
  
"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. During this whole time, your daughter and her friends have destroyed your glove and bones; striping you of the power you gained. Now, I imagine they are standing outside your house with a Molotov cocktail, ready to send you to where you belong."  
  
Just then, a hole in the dream world barrier ripped open and you could see Doc, Tracy, Jacob, and Maggie standing in front of Freddy's house.  
  
Not wasting any time, Zach jumped through the hole and Freddy after him, none of them even bothering to wonder how that hole got there. Running up to his friends, Zach grabbed the Molotov cocktail and asked for a lighter. Maggie gave him hers with one final comment, "Send this fucker to Hell."  
  
Zach nodded and lit the rag. Freddy saw this and when he realized what was about to happen, charged Zach with a combo of fear and rage. Zach just grinned at Freddy and threw the cocktail into the door of the house. Freddy gave a yell of pain as he was engulfed in flame along with his house. As the blaze on the house intensified, so did the blaze on Freddy. Sighing a contented sigh, Zach wrapped an arm around Tracy's waist and looked at Jacob, Maggie and Doc, who all smiled as they walked back to 1420 Elm st. leaving Freddy and the house to burn until there was nothing left of either of them.  
  
One month later  
  
Zach was sitting on the couch with Tracy and Jacob watching the news. The fire that had destroyed the Nightmare house had miraculously not spread to any other home and Zach was sure that the three girls who gave him the power he had had intervened one more time. Sighing, he nodded off to sleep with Tracy in his arms. He knew that he would be stuck in the dream world again and that his month in the real world was a freak accident that wouldn't last but he and Tracy had made the most of the month they had together. Walking around his dream world realm, he knew that even if he were stuck here, he would now be able to make it so Tracy had the same deal he did. She may not get his power, but if she wanted, she could live in the dream world too. So he walks along, knowing everything would be ok, even when a rage filled scream from the depths of Hell reached his ears. 


End file.
